A Forbidden Kind of Love
by xdarkxenergy
Summary: ***A SPIRITUAL SEQUEL TO LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN!*** What starts out as a harmless meeting between a country and a capital turns into something a little more. Rated T for implied sexual intercourse!
**Note: I do not own Hetalia in any way! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and any other respective owners it may have! I am just writing this short fanfiction for the entertainment of fellow Hetalia fans! Without any further ado, let the tale begin! Get comfortable, get some snacks and enjoy! I apologise for any OCCness of any of the characters!**

 **P.S: I also apologise for any OCCness of the characters (especially America), I have only recently got back into the Hetalia fandom. Joanna Kirkland (my interpretation and human version of London) belongs to me!**

 **P.P.S: London is in this story because she didn't die permanently. After the Great Fire she was reborn sometime after London had been rebuilt, though she didn't stay in contact with Britain as she wanted to try and live a life on her own without his help.**

 **This is sort of a spiritual sequel to London Bridge Is Falling Down (some elements are the same, for example my interpretation of London will be the same, though this will have somewhat of a happier theme). This is also set in Modern Britain! (aka the time we live in now!)**

 **More Than They Bargained For**

 _Modern London, Friday, Just After 6 PM_

The sun was beginning to set in the city of London. There was hardly a soul in sight except for a few passing joggers that had earbuds in their ears and a couple of passing pedestrians that where walking their pet dogs. London Bridge looked a lot different to when she had last seen it, but she was getting used to how things now worked in the world.

Joanna Kirkland held a white Starbucks to-go cup in her hands, the cardboard holder rested in her delicate palms and her French manicure oval shaped fingernails glistened in whatever was left of the sunlight. The contents of the to-go cup was hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce. Despite a lot of previous protesting, Joanna knew that letting Starbucks franchise in the UK was a good decision, the citizens of London seemed to be very happy with it. It was the perfect place for old friends to bond over a nice cup of coffee or high school and college students could unwind and relax over said drink.

It was often that London would find herself in situations like these. It had been the same thing on repeat for the past two weeks. 6 PM- Starbucks and walking along London Bridge while sometimes admiring the sunset if it caught her fancy, though alas it didn't seem like today was going to be one of those days. Not looking forward, her view remained to that of the ground and within a few moments she felt herself tumble backwards. A hand caught hers just in time before she could fall to the floor, and when London looked to see who had stopped her from falling time around her just seemed to stop.

 _'W-who is this man? And why is he so...so...'_

"Bloody gorgeous." London said though not realising she had just spoke aloud. The man gave her a concerned expression and helped her to her feet; luckily he hadn't caught on to what London had just said.

"Are you okay?"

London didn't speak, a rush of heat caused her cheeks to become a light shade of pink. Not wanting to be impolite, she cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses so that they weren't hanging off the bridge of her nose.

"Y-yes, i'm fine. Thank you very much for helping me, I appreciate it."

"No problem, dudette. Uhh...you might wanna to look at your dress, there's a huge hot chocolate stain on it." the blond haired man rubbed the back of his head, a grin formed on his lips. London was able to recognise the young fellow's accent. He was American. London wondered if he was just a tourist or if he had recently just moved to the country for a fresh start or a job opportunity. London looked to her right and saw that the Starbucks to-go cup was on the floor, little pools of hot chocolate surrounding it. She groaned, face palming.

"I am so sorry, I really should have been looking where I was going. Bloody Hell, this is going to take a while to wash out."

The American unzipped his jacket, revealing that he was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt with the words "I'm The Hero!" on it in bold, colourful bubble-styled writing. The t-shirt itself was a light blue colour, it complimented his equally just as blue eyes well. He placed it on London's shoulders, offering her a gentle smile.

"Here. Now nobody will be able to see it. You wanna go and get a drink? My treat."

London put the coat on properly, zipping it up and feeling herself slowly getting warmer.

"That sounds delightful, thank you. My name's London by the way, but feel free to call me Joanna if you wish. Who might you be? I don't think I caught your name."

 _'Damn! British girls are so hot! So she's the Representative of London? Cool!'_

"The name's America, but you can call Alfred."

The two walked side by side. America didn't care about the coldness all that much, he'd always try to be a respectful gentleman around beautiful women.

And London happened to be a beautiful woman, though America wasn't ashamed to admit that he had always had a thing for British girls.

 **-Timeskip- (I think we all know where this went ;D)**

The sound of birds woke America up. It was hard for him to open his eyes due to the immense pain that pulsed through his head. What happened? He could only remember the fact that he had met the representative of London and that her name was Joanna. He realised that he was in a bed, and it wasn't his own bed that belonged to his bedroom in his home away from home...it was like that of a hotel bed.

 _'Oh no...'_

Sitting up a little, he remained on his side. He saw that clothing lined the floor and that the lamp that looked like it should have been on the bedside cabinet had been knocked off by a powerful force.

Now he remembered what had happened.

 _'We got a few drinks...I think we got drunk...and then- oh crap! I banged London! I BANGED London! The other countries are gonna kill me for this! Capitals and countries can't...for fucks sake. I've fucked up badly, REALLY badly!'_

He turned over to the left, seeing that London was peacefully asleep. She looked so beautiful without her glasses on and her hair down. America decided that he was going to leave her to sleep, he knew that she was going to take the effects of a hangover a little differently to how he was currently taking them. After getting a shower and getting dressed, he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for London saying that he was checking out and that there was some money on the counter for her so that she could get a taxi home.

America felt a little guilty for leaving London though he knew that what had happened was just a stupid mistake- a stupid one night stand. It was forbidden for a capital or country to have a romantic intimate relationship for several reasons, reasons that were too complicated to explain. Oh no...

Was this going to turn into some kind of Romeo and Juliet style relationship?

 **R &R is appreciated! Might change the ending as i'm not sure with it! And yes America and London did 'do-the-do', be mature about it please. If you spot any spelling errors then please let me know! (nicely please!)**


End file.
